


Random Am3r1can B3auty Works...

by Am3r1canB3auty82703



Category: Theo James - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am3r1canB3auty82703/pseuds/Am3r1canB3auty82703
Summary: This is just a compilation of random Theo James fanfics/ my short stories or whatever... Yup...





	

“It’s been a while…” Her voice was frail, her heart in her throat.

“Yes, it has.” His words echo hers, his face blank. His breath runs over her face. Close, he was standing too close. He smelt of cheap vodka and something sweet- peppermint. Her mind flashes back to the girl he was dancing with, his arms pulled around her waist, the way he used to hold her. How’d they get out here, all alone, when seconds before they had been inside, where he got so close she could count each freckle on his nose. She takes a step back.

“Talk to me. Please.” His brow was pulled together in confusion, he never knows how to act around her anymore. His eyes moved from her face to her hand, grasping at the hem of her shirt. He reaches for her hand, she backs away again.

“Please, stay there.” The pain was clearly visible on his face, the flash of hurt crumbling her heart. She bites her lip, looking down at her feet. He had never understood why she was always so afraid, nervous.

“Please. You know there is so much we need to say. I only want to be friends.” He shivers in the cold, his breath coming out in foggy puffs. She sighs because she knows he is right. The arguments, the unspoken words, they all bubbled up inside her, squeezing her throat shut. And she realized she couldn’t go running back to him. Not just because he was drunk and this was an opportunity. She realized she couldn’t just be friends with him, not someone who’d seen every inch of her, someone who’s touch sent shivers down her spine. She realized she never wanted to talk to him again. Talking would mean saying hello. That hello would mean she’d have to say goodbye, and she knew she couldn’t go through that again. She pushes the thought away, pushes everything away. She grabs his hand, soft and warm, and looks into his eyes.

“I love you. I’m never going to stop.” Her words come out in a whisper, for they would have been swallowed into the wind if he hadn’t leaned in. She drops his hand and turns away. The wind bites at her legs, but she doesn’t go back inside. Her shoes make flopping noises as she crosses the street, leaving him behind.

But what else can you do when being friends isn’t enough, but being more is just too much?


End file.
